


It's Your Party (I'll Drink If I Want To)

by MoMoMomma



Series: Bucky And Tony's (Sometimes Not So) Awesome Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Induced Impotence, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky makes some new friends the night of Tony's 17th birthday, and Tony and Bucky take a page from Howard  and Steve's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Party (I'll Drink If I Want To)

To say that Bucky felt awkward at Tony’s birthday party would be like saying the Nile was a stream. He shifted uncomfortably and took another sip from his beer, eyes wandering over to where Tony was holding court, surrounded by numerous people ranging from his own age to Bucky’s. A hand gently touched his forearm and Bucky jumped, stepping back quickly, eyes darting over. A petite red-head held up both hand and jumped back as well, eyes just as wide as he was sure his own were.

“Woah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“S’alright, darling. I just didn’t figure anyone was going to talk to me s’all.” He drawled lazily, stepping a bit closer to her.

Bucky Barnes might be in a relationship with a boy, but this girl who looked closer to his own age than Tony’s was gorgeous enough that _not_ harmlessly flirting just seemed…wrong. The girl smiled softly, nodding her head towards Tony.

“Yeah, he sort of commands all the attention, doesn’t he? I’m Virginia Potts, friends call me Pepper.” She offered a hand which he took, dropping a kiss on her knuckles.

“And what should I call you then, sweetheart?”

“Well, if you and Tony are going to be together, I’d hope you’d be one of the ones who call me Pepper.”

He fumbled at that line, dropping her hand and damn near dropping his beer. She laughed a low, throaty sound that fit her personality, if not her thin frame.

“I take it you didn’t know he told me?”

“To be honest, punk never tells me shit. I know he’s mentioned _you_ a few times, but never anything concrete.”

Pepper rolled her eyes as if the behavior was utterly expected before hooking her hand into the curve of his elbow and leading him away from the crush of people. They ended up at a corner booth of the club Tony had rented out for the party, Pepper pinning him between her and another breathtaking redhead she introduced as Natasha. They drank and chatted there for a good while, Bucky learning that Pepper and Natasha had been together for two years, having met the night of Pepper’s 21st birthday party. By the time he looked up to see Tony standing in front of the table with his hands on his hips, Bucky had an arm draped around each girl and Natasha was pulling a shot glass from his lips, wiping a stray bit of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth.

“Tony!” He greeted cheerfully, nodding to indicate the shots still on the table in front of him. “We’re doing Blowjobs!”

“I can see that. Pep, Nat, are you trying to get my boyfriend drunk?”

“Does it matter?” Natasha fired back, nonchalantly taking the next shot, letting the glass fall into her open hand once she’d swallowed.

“Ummmm, let me see, **yes.** Bucky, c’mon, let’s go.”

“Awww, Tone, no!” He whined, pulling the girls closer to him, feeling the rush in his veins from a good buzz. “The girls promised we’d get our mouths on some Orange Bush’s next!”

Woah, Barnes, word choice.

Tony’s face turned a shade of red he thought impossible on the boy’s darker skin tone before he glared at Pepper, who was sporting a light blush as well, and Natasha who looked completely unrepentant, sipping from her mixed drink.

“As fun as that sounds, I want to head back. And since you’re obviously smashed out of your damn mind—“

“Bullshit! Could drink for days!”

“—I’m going to drag you home too.”

Bucky groaned theatrically, smacking kisses onto both girls cheeks before ambling out of the booth, stopping to entice a promise to call him from Pepper who’d stood to let him out. Tony grabbed a hold of his forearm and dragged him from the club, shoving him into a waiting limo. Bucky sprawled across the seats, smiling at the way the Earth moved around him, before focusing on the fact that Tony was sitting across from him with a death glare, his arms and legs crossed tightly.

“Whassa matta, baby boy?” He asked, leaning forwards and planting his forearms on his knees when the tilt threatened to send him ass over elbows onto the floor.

“You! You’re the matter, you drunken bastard!” Tony snapped, looking out the window and refusing to meet his eyes.

A pang of pain shot through the bliss of the alcohol and Bucky frowned, steadying himself as they took a corner. Tony…was really pissed at him, wasn’t he? Shit, he hadn’t meant to make the boy furious. Jealous, yeah, maybe a little, but not furious.

“What did I do? You dragged me to th’ party, said have fun, and left to go hang with your buddies. If Peppy hadn’ta pulled me over to th’ table I’d’ve stood my ass in the corner all night.” He growled, suddenly angry that Tony, who’d abandoned him in lieu of chatting with everyone else, was mad at him for finding people to hang out with.

“You could have come with me! Or you could have not drank so much! Or, here’s just a wild idea, you could have _not_ draped yourself around the girls like a pimp.”

“They’re gay! It’s not like I’m getting my cock into ‘em anytime soon, punk. Besides, it’s a party, you’re supposed to drink at parties. And you seemed to be doin’ jus’ fine without me over there, figured comin’ in would harsh your buzz.”

Tony gaped at him for one moment before lunging, slamming them both backward into the seat and grasping onto Bucky’s coat, pinning him to the expensive leather.

“You asshole! I _wanted_ you over there! You would have seen how often I kept looking at you if you hadn’t been so cozy with those two!”

“Ohhh, well I’m sorry, God f’rbid I think you migh’ open your fuckin’ mouth and _tell_ me somethin’ instead o’ waitin’ for me to read your damn mind. Cocky lil’ fuckin’ punk, get off me.”

He shoved at Tony lightly, not enough to send the boy tumbling off him but enough to get the message across. Tony snarled, slamming him backwards once more as the car started to slow, raising up a hand to smack it against the partition.

“Keep driving until I tell you to stop!” He yelled, bringing the hand down to fist it in the old leather once more.

Bucky grabbed his wrists, yanking them away and was abruptly aware of the fact that they were about two minutes away from fighting or fucking. The thought gave him sudden clarity and he lowered his hands, licking his lips as he stared up at Tony through shuttered eyes.

“Baby boy, get offa me.”

“No, fuck you. You wanted to fight, let’s fight.”

“Oh believe me, sweetheart, that’s so _not_ want I wanna do right now.” He punctuated the drawl with a slow roll his of hips.

Tony’s eyes grew wide and he flushed before biting down on his lip, his grip loosening slightly.

“Y-You’re fucking with me, aren’t you? Bastard, it’s not funny—“

Bucky gripped onto his hips and let his weight carry them to the side so Tony was sprawled across the seat under him, ignoring the way his head spun at the motion. Tony’s eyes were still glinting with anger, his fists still gripping onto Bucky’s jacket like he’d die if he let go, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care as he dipped his head and took Tony’s mouth in a rough kiss.

Tony reacted hungrily, spreading his legs further apart and whimpering, jolting his hips up against Bucky’s so the older man could clearly feel the thick line of his cock. Bucky cursed internally when he realized that, despite how hot the situation was, he’d drank a little too much for his own little pal to be into the action. Tony froze under him and Bucky growled against his mouth when the kid’s hand slipped between them to cup him between his legs. He pulled back, gritting his teeth at the hurt and confused look in the boy’s eyes, gently grasping his forearm to take the boys hand away.

“You’re not—Um, did I read all these signs wrong? Did I _do_ something wrong?”

“Naw, no, baby boy, you’re fine. You’re fucking fantastic, actually. But too much alcohol means Mr. Happy down there ain’t _getting_ happy for a while.”

“Oh.” Tony sat up, pushing Bucky backwards until he sprawled against the wall of the limo, watching the boy who clasped his hands, placing them in his lap and keeping his eyes down-turned. Bucky felt his stomach clench at the downtrodden body posture, never hating himself more than he had in that moment.

“Hey, but you know, the rest of my body still works. My mouth, my hands, hell if you want you can rut against my thigh until you cum.” Bucky commented with a wave of his hand, proud of how he was managing to quickly climb out of the haze of booze.

Hey, mortification will do that for you.

Tony’s head shot up, his eyes wide, and blinked at him, his hands clenching tighter together. His tongue poked out to lick his lips as Bucky saw his pupils dilate in the low light of the limo.

“Yeah? You wouldn’t care? Would get me off however I asked?”

Bucky nodded, clenching his own hands on his knees at the hungry look on the kids face. He glanced down at the zipper of Tony’s pants, unsurprised to see that his erection had either never faded or was back with a vengeance. He slunk lower in the seat, spreading his thighs wide and moving his hands slowly up until they were spread wide low on his belly, little finger’s lying over his belt. Hell, if he couldn’t get the kid off with his dick, and really, not something they needed to be doing right now anyways, he could sure as hell make sure however the kid orgasmed was heaven on Earth.

“Baby boy, I will do anything you want to get you off. C’mon, use me.”

“And if I…can I—“

“Don’t ask. Just do it.”

Tony closed his eyes briefly, shuddering before he nodded and set his shoulders. He reached down and unzipped his pants, working them and his shorts down his hips until he sat there naked from the waist down, having kicked off his shoes and socks before he got the material off. Bucky licked his own lips as his cock, poor guy, gave a valiant twitch at the sight of Tony’s blood flushed erection. Tony crawled over to him and maneuvered himself smoothly until he was sprawled across Bucky’s thighs, the older man’s position spreading him wide as well. He dropped his mouth to Bucky’s ear and nipped at the shell before speaking.

“I want you to fuck me open on your fingers and jack my cock.”

Bucky groaned, reaching down to comply with one of the requests, wrapping a tight hand around the hard flesh. Tony bucked into his fist, moaning low as he scrambled in the side bar, finally unearthing a bottle of lube.

“I’m not gonna ask how you knew there was lube.”

“It’s my dad’s limo, _of course_ there’s lube.”

Bucky grunted into the boy’s shoulder, offering up his other hand so Tony could coat his fingers in the lube before slipping it around, tracing one finger around Tony’s tight hole. The boy jumped and Bucky froze, leaning back to look into his eyes.

“Baby boy?”

“Ah, s’just…um, no one’s ever….fuck, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Woah, hey, no, don’t…move. No one’s ever stretched you? Did they just ram their cock in?”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just…I always stretched myself. Never had anyone else’s fingers inside me.”

Bucky dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder, moaning. The idea that he was the first, would be a first for Tony, was amazing beyond belief and he sent up a quick thanks to whoever had gotten this boy in his life. He started a slow pump with his hand, tracing around them rim again before slipping one finger in, gasping at how tight Tony was inside.

“W-What?”

“Fucking damn, baby boy. You feel…amazing. So tight and hot around my finger. Makes me wonder…”

“Yeah?” Tony whimpered, bucking into his hand and back onto his fingers, prompting Bucky to slip another finger inside along the first. “Makes you wonder what? Please, ah, please talk.”

“Mmm, someone likes my voice. Makes me wonder how it’s gonna feel when I finally do sink my cock into you.”

Tony whined, his hips moving faster as Bucky picked up the pace with his hand, letting Tony fuck himself on his fingers. Jacking the kid wasn’t anything harmful, but penetration, of any kind after that fuckface, wasn’t something he wanted to rush.

“Yeah, can’t wait. Want you to make me yours.”

“Aw, hell, baby boy, you’re already mine. Got my tags, don’t you? Yeah, got my tags around your neck, eventually gonna have a ring on that pretty finger. Tell everyone around here who’s coming after them if they touch my boy.”

Bucky slipped a third finger in when Tony’s hips started moving faster, shuddering at the low moan the kid let out. God, better that his cock wasn’t functional at the moment. He wanted their first time to be different, not a quick fuck in the back of a limo. Wanted it to be perfect and right now, with how hot Tony looked writhing as he got closer and closer to the edge, Bucky doubted he’d last five minutes.

“Yeah, yours, wanna be yours. Be your boy, be your good little boy. Can I? Fuck, Bucky, want to be your good little boy so bad.”

Tony’s tone had changed, something whinier, something younger and for a moment Bucky’s stomach clenched. But Tony was talking to him, wasn’t directing it at a nameless rapist, wanted Bucky’s touch, not anyone else’s.

And it wasn’t like the idea wasn’t hot as hell.

“Yeah, baby, you’re my good little boy. Gonna protect you and love you and fuck you every single night. I gotta keep my baby boy happy right? Gotta give him everything he wants, everything he needs. What do you want, sweetheart?”

Tony sobbed, almost too far gone to even speak, shaking his head at the question. His eyes pleaded, though, and that was all Bucky needed to open his mouth again.

“Bet you wanna cum, huh? You wanna lose it all over me, make me yours. Want that, baby boy. I want to see you cum, wanna see my perfect little darling boy use me to make him lose his mind.”

At the last endearment, Tony screamed out his name, dropping his head to Bucky’s shoulder as he shuddered and spilled over Bucky’s fist. Bucky nearly whimpered at the tight grasp around his fingers, imagining that vise around his cock. Once Tony had stopped shaking and his breathing had evened, Bucky removed his hands, grabbing a disinfectant wipe from the same side bar Tony had fished the lube out of and wiping off. He tossed it to the side and helped Tony slip his clothes back on, pulling the boy into his lap afterwards.

“Happy birthday, baby boy.” He whispered, pressing a kiss into the now sleepy boy’s hair.

Tony grunted, snuggling deeper against him, one hand clutching his jacket and the other wrapped around the tags that hung against his shirt. Bucky sat there the rest of the ride, running slow hands up and down Tony’s back and ribs, occasionally laying gentle kisses on Tony’s temple and head. When the car finally pulled to a stop, he shook Tony gently, helping him clamor out and giving a nod to the straight faced driver who had opened the door. He didn’t really feel bad; Steve and Stark had probably done a hell of a lot worse in that thing.

“How was the party?” Bucky looked up to see Steve and Tony pulling apart in the doorway of the mansion, the younger boy wandering off after the hug, murmuring about going to bed.

“It was…alright, I suppose.” He said, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and leading them inside.

He felt bad for a moment, thinking their arrival had interrupted Steve’s night, but that feeling dissipated when he realized the man’s hair was still damp and the robe he was wearing was not. Bucky offered his friend a lascivious grin, gesturing up and down his body as they made their way towards the grand staircase.

“Was someone having a little shower fun there, Rogers?”

“Was someone fucking around in the back of my limo?” Bucky snapped his head up at Howard’s voice, eyes darting around before finding the man standing with his hands braced on the top banister of the upper level.

“Are you going to punch me in my jaw again?”

“Hmm. Not tonight. My fist is a bit over-used at the moment.” It wasn’t until Howard winked slyly and Steve’s face flushed that the meaning of the words sunk in and Bucky groaned, whipping his arm away.

“Fuck! Damnit, Stark, remind me to never play chicken with you!” He snarled, turning to stride towards Tony’s room, intent on making sure the boy had gotten there and not passed out in the corridor somewhere.

“Barnes.” Howard’s voice was serious enough to halt him, bringing his gaze around.

“What.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

Howard’s grin was something he wasn’t used to seeing, especially not directed at him.

“Then if this goes south, next time it’s not your jaw I’m going to go ten rounds with, understood?”

Bucky nodded, waving a hand over his shoulder and heading down the hall. He stepped into the room just as Tony was settling under the covers, crossing to lay a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Stay? Just for tonight?”

Damnit. Dangerous little boy.

“Alright, baby boy. Just for tonight.”

Tony sighed and latched onto him the moment he slid into bed after stripping down to his boxers.

“Best birthday ever.”

All things aside, Bucky had to agree.


End file.
